This invention relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines which include a rotary device driven in accordance with the rotational speed of the engine for proportioning and distributing fuel to the individual cylinders of the engine.
Fuel injection systems having such fuel distribution. devices are used especially for the injection of fuel into the combustion chambers of an engine, for example a diesel engine. The rotary distribution device is usually in the form of a rotor which successively connects a pressurized fuel inlet with the injection lines leading to the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.
It is known that the running behavior and exhaust emissions, as well as the performance and fuel consumption, of an engine equipped with such a rotary fuel injection device can be improved considerably when the fuel quantities supplied to the individual cylinders of the engine are maintained within as narrow a range as possible. This can best be achieved by individual adjustment of the injection quantity supplied to each individual combustion chamber injection line. While the individual adjustment of fuel quantities has previously been provided by series-type injection pumps, an individual adjustment of fuel quantity in rotary distribution injection pumps has not previously been provided.